Bleach Reboot, The Girl With The Fire Hair
by DevilBloodEyes
Summary: Ichigo est une jeune fille âgée de 15 ans qui a le don de voir les esprits. Elle vit avec son père et ses deux frères, Karl et Urio. Mais lors d'un soir elle fait la rencontre de Rukio Kuchiki, l'être qui va complètement bousculer sa vie. Et si Ichigo avait était une fille ? L'histoire de Bleach aurait-t-elle était pareille ? Venez le découvrir !
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Et oui, c'est encore moi, avec plein d'idées en tête ! Cette fois-ci je vous propose une nouvelle version de Bleach revisitée. J'ai eu l'idée de cette fanfic ( qui je pense va durer un long moment ) quand j'ai vus une image d'Ichigo en fille. Je me suis demandée... Et si Ichigo avait était une fille ? Est-ce que l'histoire de Bleach aurait-t-elle était la même ? ET SURTOUT ! De qui serait-t-elle tombée amoureuse *petit rire mesquin*. Bref, je compte bien en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Ichigo dans cette toute nouvelle fanfiction à la première personne ! Certains personnages de Bleach comme Yuzu et Karin vont avoir un sexe différent et bien d'autres encore.**

**Sur ce ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue, The Fire Inside Me.**

Quand j'étais plus jeune, avant de me coucher, ma mère me raconter certaines histoires, l'une d'entre elle m'avait toujours intriguée. C'était l'histoire d'une jeune femme, une guerrière puissante, armée d'un courage indescriptible qui avait fait face à un monstre aux dents pointus, pourvus de cornes et d'une épée aussi noir que les ténèbres.

A chaque fois, je m'étais toujours demander comment cette femme avait pus faire face à une créature aussi hideuse. Ma mère m'expliquait que c'était cette force, tout au fond de son cœur.

Cette force que l'on appelée le courage.

Comme à mon habitude, mon côté curieux prenait toujours le dessus, alors je lui avait demandé comment est-ce que l'ont pouvait avoir du courage, alors elle me répondait :

**- Le courage ? Et bien, c'est une toute petite étincelle qui sommeil en chacun de nous et qui un jour devient une immense flamme. Un jour toi aussi tu posséderas ce courage Ichigo... Mais pour l'instant, il est l'heure pour toi de faire de beaux rêves, me disait-t-elle, avant de m'embrasser tendrement sur le front.**

Avant, je n'avais pas vraiment compris la signification de cette phrase, mais désormais, dans ma tête, tout était plus clair.

Beaucoup plus clair.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Allez. On se voit pour le chapitre 1 de cette toute nouvelle aventure qui débute pour notre petite fraise !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Coucou, me revoilà avec le chapitre 1. Je tenez à vous tenir au courant que cette histoire gardera exactement le même background que Bleach, mais quelques éléments seront modifier, car si vous savez tout d'avance... C'est plus vraiment drôle. :D**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 1, Death And Strawberry.**

La toute première fois que j'ai rencontré un esprit, ce fut à l'âge de mes neufs ans, quelques semaines après la mort de ma mère. Je pense que sa mort fut le déclic de mon don. J'avais toujours pensé ainsi. Lors du jour de l'enterrement, je n'avais pas pleurée. J'étais juste beaucoup trop choquée par les derniers événements. Mon père, lui, était celui qui je pense avait le plus souffert. Jour et nuit, je voyais ses yeux rougies par les larmes. Mon père était un être fort et résistant, mais pendant cette période là, j'avais vu sa part de sensibilité en lui.

Je ne savais que très peu de chose sur la mystérieuse mort de ma mère, hormis que l'incident s'était passé lorsqu'elle rentré de son boulot en voiture et qu'elle avait finis dans un fossé, la voiture en cendre. Et son corps... Aussi.

Mon père n'avait plus que ses yeux pour pleuré la disparition de sa bien-aimée. Quand à mes deux frères, ils étaient beaucoup trop jeune pour comprendre les événements, mais ils savaient que notre mère n'était plus parmi nous et que quelque part là haut, elle nous observaient.

La première fois que j'avais rencontrée un esprit, ce fut lors du festival des lanternes. J'étais âgée de neuf ans et mes deux petits frères de cinq ans. Nous étions avec mon père, tous vêtus dans nos yukata. Nous marchions près du fleuve Karasu, nos lanternes en main. Les gens riaient autour de nous, dans les stands de nourritures et de jeux.

Quand soudain au loin, j'avais aperçus un petit garçon seul. Près de la rivière, il pleurait. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. Il était recouvert d'une espèce d'aura blanche et sur sa poitrine retomber une longue chaîne de fer.

En le voyant pleuré, je me mis à tirer sur le yukata de mon père et lui demanda de m'acheter une sucette. Le sourire aux lèvres, il dut en acheter deux autres pour mes frères. Une fois qu'il me la donna je me mis à courir entre les quidams, sous les cris de mon père et j'arrivais enfin à la hauteur du petit garçon.

**- Tiens !, lui avait-je dit.**

Celui-ci s'était retourné vers moi et me regardait avec des yeux émerveillés. Il essaya de prendre la sucette entre ses mains, mais finalement, elle ne fit que le traverser. Il s'était remis dès lors à pleuré, ce qui m'avais fendus le cœur. Alors pour le rassurer, je lui avais dit.

**- Je reviendrais tous les jours et je t'offrirais des fleurs !**

Celui-ci m'avait remercier , et finalement nous étions devenus des amis. A la fin de la soirée, mon père et mes frères m'avaient retrouvés au bord du fleuve, en compagnie du garçon et quand je lui dit finalement aurevoir, mes frères m'avaient posés cette question fatidique.

**- A qui est-ce que tu parle ?, m'avaient-t-ils demandé.**

Et c'est à partir de ce moment, que j'avais enfin compris cette anomalie qui n'allait pas chez moi. J'étais capable de voir les esprits. Mon père quand à lui, avait un regard vague et s'était tus pendant tout le reste du trajet pour rentré à la maison. Pendant les jours qui avaient suivis, comme promis, je venais chaque soir, après l'école pour apporter des fleurs au défunt petit garçon. Les jours passèrent et un soir alors que je venais lui rendre visite une énième fois.

Il n'était plus là.

Chaque soir, le cœur gonflé du peu d'espoir qu'il me rester, je revenais pour voir s'il était revenus. Mais finalement, je du me rendre à la raison, lui aussi avait disparus, il s'était en aller, rejoindre ma mère, quelque part là haut, près des étoiles.

Au début, je croyais que j'avais était victime d'hallucination, mais avec les années qui avaient suivis, j'avais finalement compris que tout ça était vraiment réel. Mais tous, finissaient par me quitter.

* * *

Mon nom est Ichigo Kurosaki.

Age : 15 ans.

Taille : 1m64.

Poids : 48kg.

Taille de poitrine: 85B

Couleur des yeux : Ambres.

Et pour finir.

Couleur de cheveux : Roux carotte.

Une sacré couleur de cheveux qui m'avait bien attiré des problèmes et grâce à laquelle j'avais développé un penchant pour la bagarre. Contrairement aux autres filles de mon entourage, je n'avais pas le même mentale qu'elle. Moi j'étais plutôt du genre garçon manqué, sweatshirt et pantalon de jogging à gogo. Mon meilleur ami d'enfance, Tatsuko Arisawa, avait toujours étrangement apprécier ses qualités là chez moi. Lui et moi, nous, nous connaissions depuis notre plus jeune âge et avons fait les quatre cent coups ensemble.

Nous, nous ressemblions vraiment. Rebelle, avec un caractère bien trempé et un fort penchant pour de bonnes bastons.

Ce jour, là, tandis que je m'étirer tranquillement dans mon lit. Je jeter un coup d'oeil à mon réveil. 8H45. Merde ! J'étais en retard ! Bon sang ! Ma première année au lycée, mon premier jour et j'étais déjà en retard. Tandis que j'enfilais en quatrième vitesse mon uniforme gris du lycée, mon père déboula dans la chambre, les bras grands ouverts, en hurlant :

**- ICHIIIIIIIIIGO ! C'EST TON PREMIER JOUR DE LYCÉE !**

Mais la seul chose qu'il reçus en remerciement, ce fut mon coup de pied dans la tête. Et comme à son habitude, il s'étala au sol.

**- Bouhouhou... Masaki ! Tu serais tellement fière !, se lamenta-t-il.**

Je sortis en vitesse de ma chambre et retrouva mes deux frères au salon, Karl, comme à son habitude devant la télé, ses cheveux bruns courts hirsute, vêtu dans l'uniforme de son club de foot, en mangeant l'un des toast de Urio, son jumeau... Qui en fait, était son contraire absolu.

Urio était beaucoup plus efféminée que Karl, avec ses cheveux châtains courts et ses deux orbes marrons clairs brillants de malice. Vêtu d'un tablier avec des petites fraises, il était aux fourneaux.

**- Ichigo-nee ! N'oublie pas de manger !, fit-t-il en me voyant déboulé dans le salon.**

**- Je sais, je sais !, m'égosillais-je en prenant l'un de ses toast, avant de partir vers la porte d'entrée, pour pouvoir enfilé rapidement mes chaussures.**

**- Fait attention aux garçons, ma chériiiiiie ! Tu sais l'adolescence et toutes ces hormones en ébullition, sa peut-être..., commença mon père.**

**- Papa ! Pas besoin de me faire un dessin !, hurlais-je en le coupant. A ce soir !**

**- A ce soir !, répondirent-t-ils, en choeur.**

Puis avec mon toast dans la bouche et mon sac en main, je me mis à filer à travers le vent de la douce ville de mon enfance, Karakura. Comme chaque matin, je prenais la route du fleuve Karasu, tout en attachant mes longs cheveux roux en une haute queue de cheval et en grignotant mon toast coincé dans ma bouche. Une fois presque arrivée à mon lycée, je bousculais quelqu'un sans faire exprès et bredouilla quelques excuses sans faire attention au visage de l'homme que j'avais pousser. Bon sang, ce gars avait vraiment un torse d'acier.

Une fois arrivée devant mon lycée, j'observais la foule d'élève se bousculés en entrant dans le lycée. L'air ahuris, je me mis à regarder la grande horloge sur la bâtiment du lycée qui affichait, 7h45.

Foutu réveil ! Et dire que j'aurais pu dormir un peu plus. Je me mis à me maudire mentalement pour avoir avancer d'une heure mon réveil et pénétra dans l'enceinte du lycée. Quand soudainement, une poigne de fer m'empoigna le bras, croyant que quelqu'un voulait se battre contre moi, j'eus le réflexe d'un bon crochet du droit dans la tête de mon agresseur qui se mit à hurler.

**- Bordel ! Ichi, c'est moi Tatsuko !**

Et merde, foutus réflexe.

**- Oh, désolé, déclarais-je d'un air impassible, tout en terminant de mâchouiller mon toast.**

**- Ça te fait pas plus d'effet que ça ?!, grogna-t-il.**

Tatsuko, avait des cheveux bruns hirsute, mis-longs en bataille, accompagné d'un visage aux traits fins... Et contrairement aux dernières années, sa carrure était beaucoup plus élancée et athlétique qu'avant. Je remarqua aussi qu'il s'était fait un piercing sur l'oreille droite, au cartilage.

Ses deux orbes marrons qui me lançaient des éclairs, se remirent aussitôt à devenir plus douces et finalement il m'enlaça presque en m'étouffant.

**- Tu ma manqué Ichi..., déclara-t-il au creux de mes oreilles, d'une voix plus grave et beaucoup plus rauque qu'autrefois et qui me donna pour la première fois de léger frisson.**

Bon sang... Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à m'enlacer comme une foutue peluche de foire ? D'habitude, notre salut, était une solide poignée de main virile !

**- Oï, Arisawa, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ta bouffer un bisounours ou quoi ?, m'écriais-je en essayant de me dégager de son étreinte.**

Mais il le fit lui même et soudainement une flamme incandescente se mit à briller dans son regard. Je compris directement où il voulait en venir et subitement, nous, nous mimes à lever notre poing en l'air, avant de hurler :

**- HOOOOOOOSSSSSUUUU !**

Et bizarrement, tout autour de nous, le monde semblait s'être arrêter, les autres élèves, nous regardaient, les yeux hors de leurs orbites. Je fit craquer mes doigts, en prenant mon air de yakuza, avant de me tourner vers eux.

**- Vous avez un problème ?, demandais-je avec mon accent effrayant, que j'avais perfectionné avec Tatsuko.**

Leurs mines effarés se transformèrent soudainement en une peur commune et ils se mirent à s'écarter de nous. Plus masculin que moi, tu meurt. Puis finalement, la sonnerie annonçant la rentrée des cours se mit à retentir. Tatsuko et moi, nous dirigions vers le tableau des classes et j'aperçus aussitôt sa mine déconfite.

**- On ne seras pas dans la même classe cette année, déclara-t-il, en soupirant.**

**- Ça n'empêche pas que l'on pourras se voir après les cours !, m'exclamais-je à mon tour en lui donnant une frappe dans le dos.**

**- Mouais..., lâcha-t-il, avant de me regarder avec un sourire en coin.**

Tatsuko avait l'un de ces dons là, le don de faire les plus beaux sourires du monde, si petit soit-t-il. Je lui rendis son sourire et me dirigea finalement vers ma classe, la 1B. Première année, classe B. Je me mis en rang dans la foule, en dernière, tout en regardant Tatsuko rejoindre la sienne. Dès qu'il y arriva, une tonne de fille se précipitèrent vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tatsuko avait aussi le don d'être un beau gosse avec une bonne tchatche. Comment faisait-t-il pour avoir autant d'amis aussi rapidement ? Moi, le seul ami que j'avais c'était lui. Pendant toutes ces années, ma seul amitié, c'était lui. Mais j'avais l'impression que cette année là, les choses seraient différente, très différente.

J'avais le mauvais pressentiment , que quelque chose allait se passé cette année. Une chose qui serait définitive et qui allait complètement basculer ma vie. Quand soudainement, une grande rousse à forte poitrine vint se positionner près de moi, les joues aussi rouge qu'un fruit mûr.

Quand elle se tourna vers moi, elle m'offrit un petit sourire, que je lui rendit et elle se présenta.

**- Inoue Orihime, fit-elle, tandis que nous commencions à avancer pour aller en salle de cours.**

**- Ichigo Kurosaki, répondit-je.**

Finalement, j'aurais peut-être quelqu'un avec qui m'éclater cette année.

* * *

Une fois arrivé en salle de cours, je me trouva une place au fond de la classe, près de la fenêtre. Inoue vint se positionner devant moi et me fit un petit sourire. Quand soudainement, deux garçons débarquèrent, ils devaient avoir le même âge que moi. L'un était un petit brun au teint pâle, avec des yeux noirs, quand à l'autre, il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux marrons clairs, avec le teint légèrement hâlé.

Ce fut celui avec les cheveux châtains qui vint m'adresser la parole en premier.

**- Hé, je peut m'asseoir ici ?, demanda-t-il en désignant la chaise à ma droite.**

**- Fait comme tu veut, lui répondit-je d'un air nonchalant.**

Son ami, vint s'asseoir sur la droite d'Inoue, devant lui.

**- Je suis Mizuiro Kojima, se présenta le petit brun se tournant vers moi, le visage impassible.**

**- Je suis Inoue Orihime, se présenta Inoue.**

**- Keiiiigooo Asaaanooo ! A votre service !, s'écria le dingue au cheveux châtains à mes côtés.**

Bon sang, j'avais déjà ma part de personnes folles dans ma vie.

**- Ichigo Kurosaki, fit-je à mon tour.**

**- Ichigo... Fraise ?, demanda Keigo.**

Pour toute réponse, je lui lançais l'un de ses regards noirs, du genre : Ta-intérêt-à-fermer-ta-grande-gueule-si-tu-veut-pas-que-je-t'émascule. Quand je vit une goutte de sueur tomber près de sa tempe, je pense qu'il avait compris la leçon.

Pendant la suite du cours, Mizuiro et Inoue, se mirent à sympathiser, ainsi que Keigo qui semblait plus absorber par sa poitrine, par ce qu'elle raconté. Tout en écoutant les récits d'Inoue, je me mis à pensé que cette fille était vraiment naïf et bien trop gentille. Le genre de fille qui se laisserait insulter sans rien faire. C'était affligeant.

En faite, je fut beaucoup plus intéresser par ce qu'il se passait dehors, que les récits de la pauvre petite rousse. Je mis lentement à divaguer dans mes pensées, quand soudainement, un homme vêtu de noir s'arrêta devant le lycée. Je ne pouvais pas apercevoir son visage de la salle de cours, mais j'étais sur d'une chose, il m'avais fixer pendant un bon moment, avant de se mettre à disparaître... Comme par magie.

Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Un frisson me parcourut l'échine pendant un instant.

Bon ok, il n'y avait que deux solutions, soit ce machin était un esprit. Soit ce truc était un alien en voie de disparition vaguant librement sur la planète !

Bon, finalement je me penchais plutôt sur la première explication. C'était beaucoup plus plausible, d'autant plus que je savais que je pouvais voir les esprits... Mais bon sang... Il n'avait pas eu de chaînes, ni d'aura blanche... ! Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu se volatiliser comme si de rien n'étais ? Et pourquoi était-t-il entrain de me fixer ?!

Je savais que je n'étais pas folle, j'avais bien vu cet homme disparaître. Et avec les années, mon expérience avec les esprits me l'avait bien prouvée. JE-N'ÉTAIS-PAS-FOLLE-PUTAIN-DE-MERDE !

Bon ok... Juste un peu.

* * *

Quand l'heure de la pause déjeuner se mit à retentir, je du faire la queue au self pour pouvoir acheter une saleté de sandwich, avec trois feuilles de salade et à peine une tranche d'emmental. 300 putains de yens pour cette merde emballé dans un foutus plastique !

Ouais, j'avais vraiment la dalle. Mais au final, je l'avais dévorer en à peine quelques bouchées sur le toit du lycée. La prochaine fois je demanderais à Urio de me faire un bentô. Finalement, je me mis à flâner dans mes pensées une énième fois et m'allongea sur le sol, les bras croisés derrières la tête, avant de fermer lentement mes yeux.

L'image de l'homme qui avait disparus d'un simple coup d'oeil me revenais en tête sans cesse. Au final, j'essayais de me rassurer en disant que j'avais du être sûrement victime d'une hallucination. Mais une part de moi même était contradictoire.

Seul un esprit à ma connaissance était capable de ce genre de chose. Mais soudainement je sentis un souffle chaud sur mon front, ce souffle...

Mes yeux ambrés s'ouvrirent vivement, mais il n'y avait personne aux alentours. J'avais juré sentir ce souffle sur mon front...

Quand subitement, la porte du toit s'ouvrit, laissant voir Inoue, Keigo , Mizuiro et Tatsuko.

**- Ah ! Tes là Ichi, on te chercher partout ! Tes amis m'ont dit que t'étais sur le toit du coup j'suis venus avec eux, s'exclama mon meilleur ami d'enfance.**

Mes amis ?, me répétais-je mentalement en clignant des yeux.

Finalement, le reste de la pause déjeuner se déroula tranquillement, Keigo avec ses blagues salaces, Inoue qui avait voulus nous intoxiquer avec sa mixture étrange qui lui servait de bentô, Mizuiro qui commençait à réellement devenir flippant avec ses regards farouches et puis Tatsuko, toujours avec ce sourire aux lèvres qui n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des coups d'oeils.

Une belle bande de tarés.

* * *

Après les cours où je n'avais fait qu'une seule chose, être dans ma bulle. Je sortis enfin du lycée, Tatsuko, Keigo, Mizuiro et Inoue m'avait demander si je voulais faire un bout du chemin avec eux, mais j'avais autre chose à faire, alors je déclina l'invitation en leur proposant pour une prochaine fois.

Quand je fut sur le point de partir, Tatsuko me lança un regard qui voulait en dire long. Petit à petit, nos chemins étaient entrains de se séparé. Je le savais, mais c'était comme si une force, beaucoup plus puissante que je ne l'aurais crus était entrain de me faire dévier sur ce chemin aux allures sombres.

Où est-ce que j'allais comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui me prenait à éviter mon meilleur ami, la seul personne en qui j'avais pratiquement avoué tout mes secrets et avec qui j'avais fait un bon bout de chemin.

Je ne savais pas où j'allais. Sûrement était-ce du à cette période là que l'on appelle l'adolescence, à la recherche de cet être que l'on devenir. On se recherche et petit à petit on se développe, quitte à perdre des êtres chers.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrêta chez un petit fleuriste et me paya un jolie bouquet de lys blancs avec le peu de yens qui me restait.

Puis une fois sortis de celui-ci, je constata qu'il faisait pratiquement nuit. Mon père devait être affreusement inquiet le connaissant. Alors je me mis à courir dans les rues sombres de ma ville et me dirigea vers le parc Yumisawa. A cette heure là, le parc était vide. Il n'y avait que les lampadaires lumineux pour me guider à travers l'ombre.

Finalement, je m'arrêta auprès d'un grand arbre à fleurs de cerisier. Le vase d'eau était toujours intact, constatais-je avec rassurement. Tandis que j'enlevais les fleurs dans le petit vase, une toute petite voix fluette me parvint aux oreilles.

**- Ichigo-nee !, déclara une petite fille.**

Je levais la tête vers la direction de la voix pour y apercevoir, une petite fille avec deux longues couettes descendant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus pétillants de gentillesse. Elle était couverte d'une aura blanche et sa chaîne relier à sa poitrine avait drôlement raccourcis contrairement à hier.

**- Coucou Kaeia, je t'amène des lys aujourd'hui, fit-je à la petite.**

**- Merci Ichigo-nee !, s'exclama la petite.**

**- Je ne peut pas rester trop longtemps ce soir, sinon mon père va s'inquiéter, tu comprend ? Mais je reviendrais demain, promis, dit-je tout en essayant de la rassurer.**

Je ressentais de l'empathie pour cette pauvre petite, être un esprit à l'âge de cinq ans... C'était horrible. Mais j'essayais au mieux de pouvoir la rassurer, avant qu'elle aussi, ne me quitte à son tour.

**- Moi aussi j'aimerais bien rencontré la famille d'Ichigo-nee ! Dit un jour je pourrais les voir ?!, clama la petite de plus belle.**

Bon sang... Sa me fendait le cœur de voir ses pauvres esprits réclamés ce qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais avoir...

**- Tu sais... Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de te voir, déclarais-je, dépitée.**

**- Et toi, comment est-ce que tu peut me voir si les autres ne peuvent pas ?!, me demanda-t-elle.**

Ça... C'était une très bonne question.

Tandis que je sortais du parc, la remarque de Kaeia résonnait encore dans mon esprit. Comment étais-je capable de voir les esprits, alors que ma famille ne le pouvait pas ?

Mais tout à coup, une voix grave et rauque me sortis de mes pensées, tout en me donnant de léger frissons.

**- Bonsoir, fit la voix, une voix masculine.**

Curieuse, je relevais la tête en direction de l'homme qui m'avait adresser la parole. Pour y apercevoir, le plus bel homme que je n'avais jamais vus, dans toute ma chienne de vie. Ces cheveux étaient noir de jais, mis-longs, ces yeux d'un bleu nuit, son teint pâle et ses traits fins. Il faisait au moins, trois tête de plus que moi, une carrure athlétique, une dentition parfaite, le genre de sourire qui passait dans les pubs Colgate. Et en plus de tout ça, il possédait un étrange magnétisme qui me donna des papillons dans le ventre.

Ho, bon sang ! C'était la première fois que je ressentais une seule chose. J'avais l'impression d'être l'une de ces midinettes face à une rock star légendaire.

Mais non, ce n'était juste qu'un beau gosse que je venais de rencontré, dans un parc, à sept heure du soir.

Attendez ? Non,non,non,non ! Hors de question Kurosaki Ichigo, que te disait ta mère lorsque tu était plus jeune ? ' Ne t'approche pas des étrangers, ma chérie. '

J'optais pour cette approche là et passais tranquillement à côté de lui, tout en bafouillant un bonsoir incompréhensible. Je passais rapidement à côté de lui, mais une part de curiosité en moi avait envie de revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ce magnifique visage.

Mais lorsque je me fus retourné... Il n'était plus là.

* * *

Ce soir là, une fois que je fut arrivé chez moi, je mangeais en compagnie de mon adorable père pleurnichard - gueulard -, de mon petit frère Karl qui semblait être plus intéressé par la nourriture qu'autre chose et d'Urio qui essayer de me gaver comme un porc, afin de pouvoir mieux me déguster.

La journée avait était riche en émotion pour mon cas, pensais-je en me glissant dans les confortables couvertures de mon lit.

J'étais entrain de m'éloigner de Tatsuko, j'étais entrain de me questionner sur mon futur à venir et surtout sur ce don curieux qui m'habiter.

Mais pourtant, la seule chose, qui m'avait choqué le plus par dessus tout, c'était le visage de cet homme, qui maintenant hanter mes pensées qui dérivait maintenant vers un sens auquel je n'aurais jamais imaginer.

Le lendemain, en cours, mes cernes avaient atteint leurs paroxysmes. A cause de ce foutus bel étranger, je n'avais pas pu dormir pendant toute la nuit. Comme hier, Keigo, Mizuiro et Inoue me saluèrent avant de s'asseoir à leurs places respectifs.

Mais après, la veille, je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à parler.

Lorsque le professeur entra dans la classe, nous, nous levons tous, avant de nous rasseoir.

**- Aujourd'hui nous accueillons un nouvel élève, tu peut venir, commença le professeur.**

Curieuse je levais la tête pour y apercevoir la nouvel tête arrivante.

**- Bonjour, je suis Rukio Kuchiki, ravis de vous rencontrer, fit-t-il de sa voix ensorcelante.**

Cette voix... Ce visage...

C'était l'homme que j'avais croisé dans le parc hier.

Et une énième fois, nos regards se croisèrent et mon cœur se mit à faire un sursaut dans ma poitrine.

Bordel... Je suis vraiment dans la merde.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**Et c'est tout... Pour le moment.**

**On se voit pour le chapitre 2 ! ^.^**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voilà le chapitre deux, le chapitre où l'aventure notre petite fraise adorée va réellement commencer. **

**Merci encore pour vos commentaires, sa fait vraiment plaisir :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 2, The Blade In My Heart.**

C'était la toute première fois qu'un gars avait le pouvoir d'un tel effet sur moi. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment intéresser aux garçons auparavant... Mais pourtant à lui... J'avais envie de lui plaire. C'était étrange, indescriptible et tout nouveau pour moi.

J'avais toujours eu tendance à être assez réservée avec mon entourage, en me cachant derrière des sourires et mon humour noir. Alors pourquoi avais-je envie de lui sourire vraiment ? D'être à ses côtés, sentir ses grands bras contre mon corps... Tandis que ses lèvres s'en prenait à ma bouche avant de...

WOW ! WOW ! WOW ! Du calme Kurosaki Ichigo, contrôle tes hormones d'adolescente en chaleur ! Nom d'un chien, mes pensées étaient vraiment entrain de partir en couille !

Qu'est-ce que ce gars avait pu bien me faire pour je ressente une tel chose ? Et si c'était un sorcier du Roi des démons venus sur terre pour enlever une jeune vierge ? Non... Je ne voulais surtout pas servir de sacrifice ! J'étais beaucoup trop jeune et puis... J'avais encore plein de choses à vivre !

Seigneur, ayez pitié de ma minuscule âme fragile, priais-je mentalement, tandis que le garçon était entrain de choisir une table.

Soudainement, je le vis se diriger vers moi et inconsciemment mon souffle se mit à se faire plus court. Quand je le vis passer près de ma table, il m'effleura le bras et une décharge électrique me traversa le corps. Je du me retenir pour ne pas pousser un gémissement incontrôlé. Puis finalement, tandis que je voyais pratiquement des étoiles, je l'entendis s'asseoir derrière moi.

Le regard ahuris, je fut reconnaissante ce jour là d'avoir laisser mes cheveux lâchés afin de pouvoir cacher mon visage rouge derrière. Mes ongles étaient plantés sous mon bureau. J'avais une furieuse envie de me retourner.

Ne cède pas à la tentation, ne cède pas à la tentation !, me répétais-je mentalement.

Mais finalement, la tentation eu raison de mon être et je me retournais en direction du visage de Rukio, assis derrière moi. Bordel... Il était vraiment trop beau.

Les rayons du soleil passant à travers la fenêtre faisait briller ses yeux bleus nuits qui me semblèrent plus clairs que lorsque je l'avais rencontré la veille, dans le parc. Les traits de son visage semblait avoir était dessiné par l'artiste le plus talentueux au monde. Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte... Et son regard fixé sur moi, était remplis d'une lueur d'un désir intense.

Et je n'avais qu'une seule obsession, monter sur ce foutus bureau et l'embrasser de toutes mes forces. Comme si une bête noir de violence et de désir terré en moi, avait envie de ce bellâtre, de le dévorer tout crus, ici et maintenant.

Je pouvais faire mes adieux à mon âme pleine de chasteté, ce gars allait me faire basculer du côté obscure, exactement comme Anakin Skywalker dans Star Wars. Et bientôt je ne serais plus que ce Dark Vador aux envies sombres.

**- Mademoiselle Kurosaki, résonna soudainement la voix du professeur en me sortant de mes pensées pas très catholique. Vous ferez connaissance avec Monsieur Kuchiki plus tard, veuillez vous retournez.**

Les élèves se mirent à éclater de rire. Je me retournais en jurant mentalement, j'avais horreur de me faire remarquer. Qui plus est en cours.

Pendant la suite du cours, la tension entre moi et Rukio était pratiquement palpable. J'avais décider de joué la carte de l'indifférence pour ne pas me faire remarquer une énième fois, mais je pouvais sentir... Son espèce d'aura pleine de sensualité dos à moi.

Ce cours fut la torture la plus pire de mon existence.

* * *

Tandis que je mangeais le bentô qu'Urio m'avait préparer sur le toit du lycée. Le visage de Rukio me revenais sans cesse en tête. Depuis la pause déjeuner je ne l'avais pas aperçus dans les couloirs du lycée. Il devait sûrement avoir manger dehors.

Le dos contre les barrières de fer du toit, je fut subitement sortis de mes pensées par un grincement de porte, dévoilant les deux êtres que je n'aurais jamais voulus voir réunis, surtout en cet instant.

Tatsuko et Rukio.

Deux bruns, grand et élancé, avec un charisme indéniable.

**- Ichi, j'savais que j'te trouverais ici, commença Tatsuko.**

**- Où sont les autres ?, demandais-je, le visage impassible tout en mangeant un sushis appétissant.**

**- Ils sont partis manger au parc Yumisawa, m'expliqua Tatsuko, avant de s'asseoir face à moi.**

Et soudain cette voix hypnotique s'éleva dans les airs.

**- Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'être présenté, je pourrais savoir ton nom ?, me demanda Rukio.**

Sa façon de parler... Ce gars semblait avoir débarquer d'une époque médiévale...

**- Ichigo Kurosaki, me présentais-je, avant de relever mon regard vers lui.**

Et là, ce fut le pire moment de mon existence. Mes joues étaient devenue aussi rougeoyante que mes cheveux. Je baissa la tête immédiatement, décidant de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux. Ce gars avait vraiment le don pour me faire rougir.

J'essayais de me concentré en vain sur ma nourriture délicieuse, mais quand je le sentis s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'était une cause perdue. Il me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Et j'optais pour la distraction, histoire de ne plus pensé à son visage d'éphèbe ambulant.

**- Vous, vous connaissez ?, demandais-je, tout en fixant mon bentô.**

**- Non, j'ai juste appris que Rukio était dans ta classe. J'allais pas le laisser tout seul dès son premier jour, me fit Tatsuko.**

**- Je n'ai jamais vu une tel couleur de cheveux auparavant, s'exclama soudainement Rukio, avant de prendre une mèche des mes cheveux en mains et de l'entortiller autour de son doigt.**

J'eus un sursaut ahurissant, comme si l'on venait de me jeter un sceau d'eau glacé en pleine tête. Et le rire angélique de mon meilleur ami se mit à s'élever dans les airs.

**- Figure toi qu'à cause de sa couleur de cheveux on a eus des sacrés problèmes au collège !, ricana Tatsuko.**

**- Oh... Vraiment ?, demanda Rukio.**

Ho, non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Je n'avais pas envie que Tatsuko déballe mon passé chaotique à Rukio.

**- Ouais, des p'tits gangs de voyous se mettaient à fuir dès qu'ils la voyaient. Ils hurlaient : ' La Tornade Rousse est là ! Barrons-nous de là ! ', repris mon meilleur ami en ricanant de plus belle.**

**- J'aurais vraiment aimer voir ça, repris Rukio, le sourire aux lèvres.**

Hmm. Viens avec moi dans une ruelle sombre, tu va voir autre chose.

FOUTUS PENSÉES !

**- Ichi est toujours la même, j'pense que tu va constater par toi même que cette fille est un phénomène, dit Tatsuko, avant que ses sourcils ne se fronce en un V dangereux.**

**- Bon assez discuté de mon cas, fit-je d'un ton sec, cassant.**

Les joues rouges, je finit par refermer le couvercle de mon bentô et sentis la main de Rukio glisser le long de ma mèche, avant qu'il ne l'enlève. Je fut quelque peu déçu, mais comme à mon habitude, je tentais par tout les moyens de caché mon désarrois.

Je n'aimais vraiment pas la tournure de ces événements. Car jamais aucun autre homme avant Rukio ne m'avait fait un tel effet jusqu'à maintenant. Que devait-je faire ? L'ignorer ? Ou plutôt aller à sa rencontre ?

Je n'en savais rien...

Mais par contre, elle, ma bête intérieur, n'était absolument pas contre la deuxième solution.

* * *

Lorsque la fin des cours sonna enfin, j'avais prévenus Tatsuko que je ne pouvait pas rentrer avec lui. Mais quand il vit Rukio arriver vers moi, proposant qu'il m'accompagne jusqu'à chez moi, je vis les sourcils de mon meilleur ami se froncé une énième fois.

Par tout les saints... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi ? J'étais d'accord pour qu'un gars que je connaissais à peine me raccompagne, plutôt que de suivre Tatsuko, mon meilleur ami que je connaissait depuis toujours.

Je n'en savais rien, mais finalement, nous partions sur des chemins différents. Tatsuko avec Inoue, Keigo et Mizuiro. Puis moi, avec Rukio.

Au début du trajet, il régnais, cette tension étouffante entre nous. Je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer en sa présence... De quoi pouvais-je bien lui parler ? De mon foutus don pour voir les esprits et de ma famille complètement dingue ?

Passionnant. Ma vie n'était qu'une anomalie complète et pourtant, cette anomalie, je l'aimais.

Mais comment intéresser un gars à ce genre de conversation ? D'autant plus que mon don était un secret pour quiconque, même pour Tatsuko. Mais soudainement, la voix de Rukio s'éleva dans les airs, me forçant à coupé mes pensées.

**- Tu sais Ichigo, il y a certaines choses auquel on ne peut échapper, fit-t-il.**

Sa phrase eut le don de me stopper sur place... Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

**- De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?, lui demandais-je.**

**- Tu sais très bien de..., commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter et de tourner sa tête vers l'arrière du chemin.**

Subitement, ses sourcils se mirent à se froncer dangereusement et ses yeux se mirent à lancé des éclairs.

**- Je dois y aller, fit-t-il, avant de se tourner vers moi.**

C'était une blague ? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce mec ! Il y avait à peines quelques secondes, il était sur le point de répondre à une question qui avait follement attiré ma curiosité et là de but en blanc, il m'affirme qu'il doit y aller, en me laissant sur ma faim ? Hors question !

**- Q... Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, demandais-je soudainement, les yeux ahuris.**

**- Nous, nous reverrons demain, me dit-t-il, avant de se mettre à courir, là où notre trajet avait débuter.**

Les nerfs à vif, je me mis à reprendre mon chemin. Les poings serrés.

Voilà ce qui n'allait pas chez les beaux mecs, c'est qu'en à peine un instant, ils étaient capables de vous lâcher pour une raison dont vous n'aviez même pas idée. Et ce Rukio... Si beau soit-t-il, était vraiment entrain de me taper sur le système !

Le soir, comme à mon habitude, je partis chercher des fleurs pour Kaeia - dont la chaîne relier au cœur avait encore étrangement rétrécis - et discuta un moment avec elle avant de me diriger vers ma maison. Après avoir finis de manger, je me dirigeais vers ma douche, me délassant sous l'eau brûlante, tout en laissant libre cours à mes pensées.

Pourquoi Rukio était à la fois si proche de moi et si éloigné ? Sur le toit du lycée, il m'avait toucher les cheveux... Mes mains reproduisirent le même geste qu'il avait fait. En à peine un jour, il habitais déjà toutes mes pensées. Mais pourquoi m'avait-t-il laisser au beau milieu de la rue, avant de courir comme un dératé pour aller je-ne-sais-où ?

Il étais impératif que je l'enlève définitivement de mes pensées ! Je n'allais pas me bousiller le moral pour un mec que j'avais à peine rencontré et qui m'avait lâché comme la dernière des sous-merdes !

Rukio Kuchiki, tu ne me connais peut-être pas, mais tu va bientôt savoir qui je suis.

Le lendemain... Aucune trace de Rukio au lycée, les autres jours qui suivirent aussi, il était aux abonnés absent. Et finalement, je n'avais toujours pas réussis à me le sortir de la tête. Cet homme était étrange, beau et mystérieux. Le genre de type typique du shojo à l'eau de rose.

Mais ma vie n'était pas un putain de shojo à deux sous ! C'était juste une énorme anomalie qui ne faisait que s'augmenter depuis que j'avais rencontré ce foutu brun, dont les fesses étaient à croqué !

Oh, maudite bête intérieur, retourne dans ta caverne voir si j'y suis !

Et finalement, la semaine entière s'écoula et toujours aucune trace du bellâtre aux cheveux noir de jais.

Samedi je me consacrée à mes exercices de cours, histoire de ne pas me faire remarquer encore. Déjà qu'avec ma couleur de cheveux on ne pouvait pas me louper, il ne fallait pas non plus que je ne travaille pas mes sacrés méninges dont les câbles avaient péter depuis que Rukio Kuchiki était entré dans ma foutue vie !

Et depuis quand était-t-il entré dans ma vie d'abord ? J-A-M-A-I-S !

Pendant le reste de la journée, je me mis à flâner en écoutant du ACDC et du Van Halen, histoire de me redonner la pêche. Vers les coups des cinq heures, je me dirigeais vers mon armoire, avant d'y sortir un pantalon et un débardeur noir accompagné d'une paire de rangers.

Lorsque je descendit en bas, mon père était à la cuisine, mes frères devaient être sûrement dans leurs chambres.

**- Où est-ce que tu vas ?, me demanda-t-il, tandis que j'attachais mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval.**

**- Je vais prendre l'air, je serais de retour pour le dîner, lui expliquais-je.**

Soudainement, son expression se fit sérieuse. Ce visage là, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois et c'était quand j'avais rencontré mon premier esprit, au festival des lanternes. Puis il se rapprocha de moi, avant de m'embrasser le front.

**- Fait attention à toi ma chérie, me dit-t-il.**

Je n'avais jamais vus mon père prendre une expression aussi sérieuse et déterminé. Mais pour l'instant, je devais aller voir Kaeia. La pauvre petite devait se sentir affreusement seule. Lorsque j'arrivais dans le parc Yumisawa, la nuit était pratiquement tombé. Je me mis à marcher pour me rendre près du grand arbre à cerisier.

Mais soudainement j'entendis des pleurs. Les pleurs d'une petite fille. Kaeia !

Sans demander mon reste je me mis à courir, avant de l'apercevoir, assise auprès de l'arbre, la tête caché dans ses genoux. Sa chaîne avait encore raccourcis, il ne restait plus que quelques centimètres avant qu'elle disparaisse.

**- Kaeia... Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleure ?, demandais-je, tout en me rapprochant lentement.**

Lorsqu'elle entendis ma voix, ses pleurs se mirent à s'arrêter. Et lentement, elle releva son visage vers le mien. Ses yeux... Oh mon dieu. Ils étaient rouges sang... Et ce sourire malsain... Non. Ce n'était pas Kaeia.

Les images défilèrent devant moi comme au ralentis. Petit à petit, je vit la petite Kaeia, douce et gentille... Se transformer en un énorme monstre au visage masqué, aux crocs aiguisés, avec un trou béant dans la poitrine.

Qu'est-ce que... J'essayais de me frotter les yeux... Mais en vain... Le monstre était toujours là devant moi... Et se mit lâcher un cris ahurissant au point de m'en faire péter les tympans.

Où était passé Kaiea ? Qu'est-ce que ce monstre lui avait fait ?! Les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés, je pris mon courage à deux mains, où plutôt ma folie, avant de hurler au visage du monstre :

**- REND MOI KAEIA ! SALE FILS DE PUTE !, hurlais-je.**

L'horrible créature fonça sur moi à toute vitesse, mais elle fut stoppé par une ombre noir que je n'avais pas réussis à distinguer. La seule chose que je savais, c'était que s'était un homme, vêtu d'un shihakusho noir, dans sa main il tenait une fine épée blanche. Et ses cheveux... Ils étaient noir de jais.

Quand je vis les dents du monstre planté dans l'épaule de l'homme d'où s'écouler une tonne de sang. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines. J'allais butter ce putain de monstre... Et ce part tout les moyens !

Mais quand je vit le visage de l'homme qui s'était sacrifier se retourner vers moi, mon cœur fit un bond.

**- Rukio..., soufflais-je, prise d'une stupeur sans nom.**

Que faisait-t-il ici ?... Vêtu dans cet accoutrement... Avec une épée en main... Est-ce que lui aussi... Pouvait-t-il voir ce monstre ?

**- Ichigo, il y a certaines choses auquel on ne peut échapper..., dit-t-il d'une voix affaiblis.**

**- Rukio... Qui est-tu ?..., lui demandais-je, complètement abasourdis.**

**- Je suis un dieu de la mort... Un shinigami..., avoua-t-il.**

Mais soudainement, le monstre face à lui, lui envoya sa grosse patte dans son visage, ce qui lui fit faire un vol plané, quelques mètres derrière moi. Mon seul, réflexe, fut de me tourner vers le monstre, prête à en découdre. Mais la voix de Rukio me fit revenir à la réalité.

**- ICHIGO !, hurla-t-il. Sa ne sert à rien... Tu ne peut pas te battre contre lui sous cette forme là ! Il n'y qu'un seul moyen de le battre..., commença-t-il.**

En le voyant se redresser faiblement, je me mis à courir vers lui afin de l'aider. Tout en gardant un œil sur le monstre qui était entrain d'hurler à la lune tout en prenant sa tête entre ses mains... Comme s'il essayais de lutter contre quelque chose...

**- Dit moi ce quel est ce moyen alors..., réclamais-je, tout en l'aidant à s'asseoir.**

Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient mis-clos et son visage ensanglanté... Et pourtant... Il arrivait encore à parler.

**- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche... Mais... Il faut que tu prenne ma lame... Et que l'enfonce dans ton cœur... Suite à ça je te transmetterais une partie de mes pouvoirs... C'est notre dernier espoir..., souffla-t-il.**

Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre... Tout était si confus dans ma tête... Mais je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, retrouver Kaeia et non cette affreuse bête qui était maintenant entrain de courir vers nous !

**- Décide toi, Ichigo... Vite, repris Rukio, d'une voix dure.**

**- Je... Je ne sais pas !, criais-je.**

**- ICHIGO ! EST-CE QUE TU VEUT SAUVER KAEIA ?, s'égosilla-t-il.**

Dans ses yeux bleus, je pouvait y voir une lueur d'inquiétude. Il n'était pas sur que cela marcherais. Mais il fallait que je sauve Kaeia des griffes de ce monstre. Pendant toutes ces années... J'avais développer un don, celui de voir les esprits. Mais désormais... Je savais que si je plantais cette lame dans mon cœur, j'allais partir vers un monde qui m'étais inconnus.

Je me l'étais répéter sans cesse depuis le début.

Cette année... Serait complètement différente.

Maintenant, je commencer à comprendre pourquoi Rukio avait du s'en aller... Il n'était pas humain. C'était un shinigami, un Dieu de la mort.

Je savais qu'à ses côtés... Je pourrais être heureuse et faire enfin ce que j'avais toujours désiré inconsciemment.

Me battre. Et protéger mes proches.

Avec un sourire d'empathie, je pris la main de Rukio dans la mienne, celle où il tenait sa lame, avant de relever mon visage vers lui.

**- Je vais me battre, je vais te protéger et sauver Kaeia..., soufflais-je.**

Main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux.

Je fit transpercer la lame de Rukio dans mon cœur.

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**On se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 ! :P**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps pour le troisième chapitre, mais le voilà enfin !**

**Quand aux couples, rassurez vous et ayez juste patience... Je vous réserve encore plein de surprises :D**

* * *

**Chapitre 3, My Second New Life.**

Du sang... Des cris... Une épée... Et le masque du monstre en miette.

Ce fut les seules choses dont je me souvenais de mon combat...

Lorsque soudainement, je vis un regard aux pupilles dorées, entouré d'un sclère aussi noir que les ténèbres.

Dans un sursaut ahurissant, je fut réveiller brutalement, le souffle court et le front couvert de sueur. Je regardais l'endroit où j'étais en prenant conscience que cela n'était pas chez moi. J'étais sous les couvertures d'un futon blanc, dans une petite pièce dont le parquet et les portes étaient faits en bois.

Quand soudainement, Rukio entra dans la chambre. Vêtu dans un jean, avec une paire de vans bleu et une chemise assortis à la couleur de ses yeux et de ses baskets. Comme à son habitude... Il était magnifique. Son corps élancée et ses hanches fines me donnait envie de me précipiter vers lui.

Mais après la veille, je n'étais plus vraiment d'humeur à la rigolade. D'autant plus, que je ressentais une étrange énergie se propager dans tout mon corps.

Et je n'avais que très peu de souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Mais une question me brûler les lèvres... Avais-je réussis à sauver Kaeia ?

Tandis que je lever mon regard vers Rukio, un sentiment de doute s'insinuer en moi.

**- Je... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier ?, demandais-je.**

**- Tu a neutralisé le Hollow, répondit-t-il d'un ton froid.**

Pourquoi était-t-il soudain aussi froid envers moi ?

Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce foutus terme ' Hollow ' ?!

**- Et Kaeia ?..., finis-je par dire.**

**- Tu la sauvée, ne t'en fait pas pour ça.**

**- Pourquoi tu tire cette tronche ?**

**- Ichi..., commença-t-il, avant de s'asseoir face à moi. Tu m'as pris toute mon énergie, je ne ressens pratiquement plus mes pouvoirs. Il va falloir que tu me remplace pour chasser les Hollows à ma place pendant un certain temps, m'annonça-t-il.**

**- Tu te fou moi ?, lâchais-je d'un ton dure.**

**- Non. Tu va devoir combattre à ma place. Et comme tu est une débutante... Je vais t'apprendre à devenir une shinigami parfaite.**

C'était une blague ? J'avais une vie moi ! Une famille qui devait sûrement s'inquiéter pour moi en ce moment même et j'avais des amis ! Je n'avais en aucun cas envie de partir à la chasse de ces foutus monstre !

Bon, il fallait dire que ça m'avais vraiment plu de sortir mon épée et de me la pétée en mode samuraï, mais bon sang ! Je n'avais pas que ça à faire de faire joujou avec une épée !

**- Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais des responsabilités alors qu'hier c'est pratiquement toi qui ma forcer la main !, grognais-je.**

**- Ichigo. Tu a fait ton choix, maintenant assume le, déclara-t-il.**

**- Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule ! Je te l'ai dit ! JE NE VEUT PAS ETRE UNE PUTAIN DE SHINIGAMI !, m'égosillais-je, avant de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise. Enlève moi ces pouvoirs, maintenant ! Reprend les et fou moi la paix ! L'autre jour tu ma bien lâché comme une merde... Ça ne sera pas difficile pour toi de le refaire !**

**- Ichi... Si l'autre jour j'ai du m'en aller c'est parce qu'il y avait des Hollows dans les parages. Je m'excuse encore pour ce que je t'ai fait. Mais c'est un choix définitif, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, continua-t-il, d'un ton calme.**

Je m'en tamponner complètement de ces foutus Hollows, tout ce que je voulais c'était reprendre ma vie d'avant !

Oh bon sang... Pourquoi avait-je enfoncée cette foutue lame dans mon cœur ? Pourquoi avait-je rencontré Rukio Kuchiki et son foutu monde de responsabilités !

Rukio avait raison... Maintenant que j'avais fait mon choix, je me devais de l'assumer... Mais à quel prix ? Je ne verrais pratiquement plus mes amis, ni ma famille... J'étais entrain de sombrer, sur ce chemin aux allures sombres.

Mais finalement, dans un soupir désenchantée, une phrase m'échappa des lèvres :

**- Très bien, mais après ça, je reprendrais ma vie d'avant. Et maintenant explique moi ce que j'dois savoir, exigeais-je.**

**- Je vais te parler tout d'abord te parler des fonctions des shinigamis, commença-t-il. Nous, Dieu de la mort, veillons sur les âmes des défunts depuis le début des temps. Nous vivons dans un autre monde appelé Soul Society, le lieu où toute les âmes viennent trouvé leurs repos, hormis les âmes impures, celle là partent en Enfer. Nous devons veiller à envoyé toutes les âmes pures à la Soul Society afin qu'elle ne s'éternise pas dans le monde des mortels, m'expliqua-t-il.**

Maintenant, tout commencer à être plus clairs. Je savais à présent pourquoi tout les esprits que j'avais rencontré finissaient par disparaître, c'était les shinigamis comme Rukio qui leur faisait trouvé le repos éternel.

**- Et ce monstre, hier ?... C'était un Hollow ?, demandais-je.**

**- Oui. Les Hollows sont des âmes qui se sont trop éternisé dans le monde des mortels. Après cela, ils ne possèdent aucune conscience et devienne des monstres assoiffé de chairs humaines et d'esprits, me répondit-t-il.**

Bon sang... Et dire que j'avais combattus ce truc. Vu comme ça, je devais me l'avouais, sa me foutais les jetons.

**- Et nous, Shinigamis, avons pour mission de tuer ces êtres là, afin qu'il ne nuisent pas aux mondes des humains et à notre monde, termina-t-il.**

Maintenant, tout était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Je savais qu'à présent Rukio avait d'énorme responsabilités sur ses épaules et que maintenant que je lui avais pris une grande partie de ces pouvoirs. Ces responsabilités étaient miennes désormais.

Dans quel merdier j'avais foutus les pieds... ? Moi qui n'était qu'une simple humaine voyant les esprits, je venais de passer du statut d'humaine à une déesse de la mort remplaçante.

Rien que ça...

Ma bête intérieure, elle, exécuta un triple salto arrière, sur la piste de Holiday On Ice. Tout en levant une pancarte où il était écrit en gros ' SHINIGAMI '.

Elle qui était entrain de ronronner, moi j'étais entrain de fulminée. Si hier j'avais fait cela, c'était pour sauver Kaeia et pour protéger Rukio. Mais jamais, je n'aurais pensée que de tel lourdes tâches me reviendrais ensuite.

Quelle idée... A force de vouloir sauver le monde entier j'en étais venus à me transformer en une surpuissante guerrière.

Je devais avoué que ce statut là me plaisais d'un certain côté. Mais d'un autre... Cela ne me plaisait guère.

Mais soudainement, une voix masculine s'éleva dans les airs et la porte coulissante de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme blond portant un bob. Cet étrange personnage était vêtu d'une paire de guetta, ainsi que d'un jinbei vert, il tenait à sa main une drôle de canne.

Pourquoi un homme aussi jeune avait une canne ? Et puis... D'où est-ce qu'il sortais. Quand il releva légèrement son bob en regardant dans ma direction, je pus apercevoir ses yeux verdâtres aux reflets gris. Lui aussi avait un visage à tombé.

Ils tombaient tous du ciel en ce moment où quoi ?

**- Ichigo Kurosaki... La fille aux cheveux de feus..., souffla l'homme en voyant mon visage.**

**- Qui êtes vous ?, demandais-je, en me relevant sur la défensive, tout en réalisant que j'étais habillé de la même tenue que la veille.**

**- Pas besoin d'être sur la défensive, Ichigo. Cet homme est Kisuke Urahara, me fit Rukio, en se levant à son tour.**

**- Ravis de te rencontré, Ichigo. Rukio m'as bien dit des choses sur toi, repris Kisuke.**

**- Bon, c'est bien cool tout ça, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi, mon père doit..., commençais-je, avant que Rukio ne me coupe la parole, mon portable entre ses mains.**

**- Je l'ai prévenu, il m'as dit qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que tu reste chez un ami, repris le brun, avant de me rendre mon portable.**

Tiens... C'était nouveau ça. Mon père ne se taper pas une crise d'angoisse, juste parce que j'étais sortis deux où trois jours.

**- Vous aussi, vous êtes un shinigami, alors ?, demandais-je, en me retournant vers Kisuke.**

**- Pas tout à fait..., repris-t-il, avant de rebaisser son bob sur ses yeux.**

Je ne pouvais pas apercevoir ses yeux, mais en revanche, je pouvais apercevoir le sourire en coin qu'il avait sur les lèvres.

Pendant le reste de la journée, Rukio m'expliqua comment réussir à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Il m'expliqua que lui même était à présent dans un gigai, un faux corps lui permettant de se faire passer pour un humain. C'est pour ça que je n'y avais vu que du feu depuis le début.

Moi même, comme j'étais devenus une shinigami, je pouvais à présent avoir un gigai. Rukio grâce à un gant pouvait me faire sortir de ce gigai afin d'être sous ma forme de shinigami. Et pour la première fois, je découvris en détail ma tenue. J'étais vêtu dans un shihakusho noir, une petite ceinture rouge me permettait d'accrocher ma grande épée dans mon dos.

Rukio m'avait expliquer que la longueur de mon épée était en accord selon ma puissance, mon reiatsu. Et la mienne était drôlement longue... Enfin comparé à celle de Rukio. Je n'arrêtais pas de le charrier à ce propos en lui disant que c'était moi qui avait la plus grosse !

Enfin... Dans un certain sens.

Par la suite, il m'appris aussi a distinguer les différents reiatsu, ceux des Shinigamis et ceux des Hollows. Et quand la nuit s'abattit ce Dimanche soir là, je rentrais chez moi, le pas lourd et les épaules en avant. J'avais désormais l'impression qu'un énorme poids retomber sur mes épaules. J'étais épuisé, j'avais soif et une faim de loup.

Et le pire dans tout ça. C'est que je puais carrément le phoque.

Lorsque je fut enfin arrivé chez moi, j'entendis un cris et vit soudainement une paire de jambe s'élancer vers moi que j'évitais que justesse. Mes réflexes semblait être hors de contrôle.

Et la paire de jambe en question... C'était celle de mon père, qui se rattrapa lui aussi, avec justesse avant de foncer vers moi.

**- ALLEZ ICHIGO ! MONTRE MOI C'QUE TA !, hurla-t-il.**

Il ne semblait même pas être affecter par ma soudaine disparition de la nuit dernière. Mais quand je le vis arrivé vers moi comme une furie, je me mis en garde et s'en suivis un combat acharné, pendant que mes deux frères étaient entrain de faire tranquillement des paris sur nous.

Finalement, je réussis à gagner en immobilisant mon père dans une prise de catch que j'avais vus à la télé. J'avais l'impression que ma force s'était décuplé grandiosement.

Comme quoi... La télé pouvait servir autre chose qu'à glander...

Après avoir finis de manger dans une ambiance des plus festives, je monter, direction la baignoire.

Tout en balançant mes vêtements dans la pile de linges sales, je fit couler l'eau chaude de mon bain, tout en détachant mes longs cheveux roux.

L'eau était brûlante, constatais-je en y trempant un doigt.

Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de ça. Même s'il me fallut une dizaine de minute avant que je n'ose rentrer mes foutus fesses dans cette eau brûlante, je ne le regrettais pas, tandis que je me délassais tranquillement. Mes membres étaient encore endolories et se souvenait de chaque geste que m'avait fait faire Rukio.

Et dire qu'il m'avait carrément préparer un planning avec ces dessins horribles qui m'avait faire rires aux éclats. Comme quoi, il pouvait aussi se montrer drôle de temps en temps. Depuis que je l'avais rencontré, il avait toujours gardé cette expression froide et mystérieuse qui me donnait un peu trop de frissons à mon goût.

Il était tellement sexy, songeais-je, perdue dans mes pensées qui commencer à vaguer en terrain inconnu.

J'étais vierge, j'avais quinze ans et mes doigts commencer à glisser lentement le long de mon ventre... Toujours cherchant à aller plus bas. Ma bête intérieure me criais d'aller à cet endroit et de terminer ce qui avait était commencer.

Mais je ne pouvais pas céder aussi facilement. Il fallait que je reprenne raison, vite et rapidement.

Quand soudainement, un brouhaha infernal se produisit dans ma chambre. Sur mes gardes, je sortis en vitesse de ma douche et attrapa une serviette que j'enroulais autour de ma poitrine et arriva enfin dans ma chambre.

Sur le sol de ma chambre, se tenait Rukio, ses joues devinrent aussi rouges qu'un fruit mûr dès qu'il me vit en serviette et ce fut bientôt à mon tour de rougir aussi.

Mais... Mais...

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!, m'écriais-je.**

**- Et bien... J'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'accorder l'hospitalité pendant un certain temps... Bien sûr..., fit-t-il.**

**- Pendant un certain temps je suis une shinigami, pendant un certain temps je dois héberger un étranger qui ma transformer en une guerrière surpuissante qui n'hésiteras pas à te botter le cul si tu ne sort pas d'ici rapidement ton arrière train !, repris-je.**

**- Ichigo... C'est juste pour quelques jours et..., commença-t-il, avant que la voix de mon père ne s'élève de l'autre côté de la porte.**

**- Ichigo... J'ai entendu du bruit est-ce que tout va bien ?, demanda mon père.**

Ouais, tout aller parfaitement pour le mieux. En plus d'être un fouteur de responsabilités, Rukio Kuchiki avait décider de faire de ma chambre son squat ambulant !

Alors non, bordel ! Tout allait mal et ma vie était sacrément entrain de partir en couille !

**- Euh, oui, papa... C'est rien... J'ai juste fait tomber... Euh... Le réveil !, bégayais-je.**

Le réveil... Sacré bonne idée... T'aurais pas pu dire que c'était la peluche qui l'avait renversé ?

Ferme là, foutue bête de malheur !

**- Je vais rentrer Ichigo, histoire que je vois si tout va vraiment bien, fit mon père.**

Quand j'entendis la poignée de la porte commencer à tourner, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour dans mes veines. J'ouvris soudainement mon placard et y poussa Rukio dedans sans ménagement.

Quand mon père arriva dans la chambre, en voyant le réveil sur sa table, parfaitement brillant, sans aucunes égratignures. Il me jeta un regard perplexe.

**- Bon... Euh ok... J'ai glisser dans la douche..., fit-je, avec une petite mine.**

Encore mieux...

**- Est-ce que ça va ?, me demanda-t-il.**

**- Oui, oui... J'ai rien de cassé, ne t'inquiète pas... Bon j'aimerais vraiment que tu sorte de la chambre pour que je puisse m'habiller..., repris-je, tout en restant dos coller à l'armoire, une goutte de sueur coulant le long de ma tempe.**

**- Très bien, dit-t-il en fixant l'armoire, avant de sortir, comme si de rien n'était.**

Une fois que je l'entendis pousser la porte de la chambre, je me mis à pousser un long soupir de soulagement. Et j'ouvris la porte du placard, pour apercevoir Rukio, les cheveux en batailles, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Oh bon sang... Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau.

Quand subitement, je sentis sa main attraper la mienne, avant que je n'atterrisse entre ces genoux, dans l'ombre du placard étroit.

Putain de merde.

Nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, je pouvais le sentir, nos visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'un et de l'autre... Son souffle chaud caressait lentement mon visage. La température venait de monter de dix crans.

Sa main glissa dans la mienne et je réalisa qu'il était aussi excité que moi. Il était brûlant.

En feu.

J'avais l'impression d'être trop près du soleil et mes ailes commençaient à brûler... Petit à petit... Me faisant sombrer dans mes instincts les plus profonds.

Quand je sentis sa grande main sur mon visage, ma poitrine se souleva rapidement et comme lors de notre première présentation, il pris l'une de mes mèches de cheveux en mains et huma son odeur, tout en me regardant de ces yeux bleus d'acier qui me transpercer l'âme.

**- Tes cheveux ont la couleur du feu... Ils sont magnifiques..., déclara-t-il, avant de rapprocher lentement ses lèvres des miennes.**

Jamais quelqu'un ne m'avait fait autant tourné la tête que lui. A ses côtés je pouvais pratiquement voir l'entrée du paradis...

Et quand il posa enfin ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je savais que dorénavant, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans ses baisers.

Je serais plus qu'une junkie.

Attendant sa dose de Rukio Kuchiki...

**A SUIVRE...**

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez, on se retrouve pour le chapitre 4 =P.**


End file.
